64th Aggressor Squadron
The 64th Aggressor Squadron (64 AGRS) is a United States Air Force unit. It is assigned to the 57th Adversary Tactics Group and stationed at Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada. Overview The 64th AGRS is assigned 24 F-16C Fighting Falcon aircraft, painted in camouflage schemes identical to those observed on Russian-manufactured aircraft providing Air Combat Maneuvering training to USAF and other aviation forces in conjunction with Red Flag exercises. It operates in conjunction with the 65th Aggressor Squadron, which performs a similar task using F-15C Eagles. History : See also: 4477th Tactical Evaluation Flight World War II Formed as a P-40 Warhawk pursuit squadron in January 1941 as part of the Army Air Corps Northeast Defense Sector (later I Fighter Command) at Mitchel Field, New York. Trained in New England and provided air defense of the northeast after the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. Was reassigned to the U.S. Army Middle East Force in Egypt, July 1942, becoming part of IX Fighter Command. Took part in the British Western Desert Campaign, engaged in combat during the Battle of El Alamein and, as part of Ninth Air Force, supported the Commonwealth Eighth Army's drive across Egypt and Libya, escorting bombers and flying strafing and dive-bombing missions against airfields, communications, and troop concentrations until Axis defeat in Tunisia in May 1943. The unit participated in the reduction of Pantelleria (May–June 1943) and the conquest of Sicily (July–August 1943). The squadron supported the British Eighth Army's landing at Termoli and subsequent operations in Italy, being reassigned to Twelfth Air Force in August 1943. It flew dive-bombing, strafing, patrol, and escort missions. In 1944, converted to P-47 Thunderbolt aircraft and flew interdiction operations in Italy. The moved to Corsica on 30 March 1944 to operate as a separate task force. It flew interdiction missions against railroads, communication targets, and motor vehicles behind enemy lines, providing a minimum of 48 fighter-bomber sorties per day. Participated in the French campaign against Elba in June 1944 and in the invasion of Southern France in August. It engaged in interdiction and support operations in northern Italy from September 1944 to May 1945. The 64th flew its last combat mission on 2 May 1945. Remained in northern Italy after the end of the European War, demobilizing throughout the summer of 1945. It was reassigned to the United States in August 1945 without personnel or equipment and was inactivated at the end of August. Cold War Reactivated in August 1946 as part of Eleventh Air Force (Later Alaskan Air Command) as part of the air defense forces in the northwest Pacific. It provided air defense initially in the Aleutian Islands, then moved to Nome in early 1947 and to Elmendorf Air Force Base in the fall of 1947. Initially flew P-51 Mustangs, then became equipped with F-80 Shooting Star jet aircraft in 1948. Reassigned to Alaskan Air Command 10th Air Division and became a permanent part of the Alaskan Defense Forces throughout the 1950s, upgrading to the F-94 and F-89 dedicated interceptors. Was reassigned to McChord AFB, Washington in 1957, upgraded to F-102A Delta Dagger as part of the 25th Air Division, 325th Fighter Group. Provided air defense of the Seattle area and the Pacific Northwest until 1966. Vietnam war Was deployed by Air Defense Command to Clark AB, Philippines in 1966 as part of Pacific Air Forces to provide air defense of Luzon and northern Philippines. Flew F-102s from Clark, and rotated flights to bases in South Vietnam and Thailand to provide air defense against the unlikely event that North Vietnamese aircraft would attack, July 1966 – December 1969. Deployed temporarily to South Korea during the Pueblo crisis in January–June 1968. Inactivated in 1969 as part of the retirement of the F-102. Aggressor training Activated within th 57th Fighter Weapons Wing on 15 October 1972. Initially equipped with T-38A Talons, upgraded in April 1976 with Northrop F-5E Tiger II export fighters having been originally destined for delivery to South Vietnam and became available when the South collapsed. Since the F-5E had approximately the size and performance characteristics of a Soviet MiG-21, it was used throughout US and overseas to teach adversarial tactics and provide dissimilar air combat training to US Air Force flying units, eventually becoming the 64th Aggressor Squadron. F-5s carried no tail codes, although they did carry Nellis black/yellow check tail stripe and TAC emblem on tail. Aircraft were painted in Soviet Air Forces motif, with subdued USAF markings. Last two digits of the F-5's tail number painted in red on front fuselage, highlighted in white. From October 1972 to June 1990, deployed throughout US and overseas to teach adversarial tactics and provide dissimilar air combat training to US Air Force flying units. Re-designated 64th Tactical Fighter Aggressor Squadron on 30 December 1981; re-designated again as 65th Aggressor Squadron on 4 January 1983. Added subdued "WA" tail code in early 1987. Transitioned to the F-16A Fighting Falcon on 1 April 1988 when the F-5Es began having structural problems with the airframes. F-16As initially borrowed from the 474th TFW at Nellis, tail coded "NA" before receiving production F-16C/Ds from General Dynamics in July 1989. F-16s tail coded "WA", painted in similar motif as the F-5Es with black/yellow check tail stripe. Squadron replaced by the 4440th Tactical Fighter Training Group, (Advisory Tactics Division) and assigned to the USAF Weapons School. The squadron was subsequently inactivated on 5 October 1990. Modern era The squadron was reactivated on 3 October 2003, again flying the F-16 as an Aggressor Squadron (64 AGRS). Participates in USAF Red Flag and Canadian Forces Maple Flag exercises, provides USAF Weapons School syllabus support, priority test mission support and road shows that visit various units throughout the CONUS to ACC units for training. Lineage * Constituted 64th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) on 20 November 1940 : Activated on 15 January 1941 : Redesignated: 64th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) (Twin Engine) on 31 January 1942 : Redesignated: 64th Fighter Squadron (Twin Engine) on 15 May 1942 : Redesignated: 64th Fighter Squadron on 1 June 1942 : Redesignated: '''64th Fighter Squadron, Single Engine on 21 August 1944 : Inactivated on 7 November 1945 * Activated on 15 August 1946 : Redesignated: 64th Fighter Squadron, Jet on 20 July 1948 : Redesignated: 64th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron on 20 January 1950 : Inactivated on 15 December 1969 * Redesignated 64th Fighter Weapons Squadron on 7 September 1972 : Activated on 15 October 1972 : Redesignated: 64th Tactical Fighter Training Aggressor Squadron on 30 December 1981 : Redesignated: 64th Aggressor Squadron on 1 April 1983 : Inactivated on 5 October 1990, assets re-designated Advisory Threat Division, USAF Weapons School * Activated on 3 October 2003. Assignments * 57th Pursuit (later, 57 Fighter) Group, 15 January 1941– 7 November 1945 * 57th Fighter (later, 57 Fighter-Interceptor) Group, 15 August 1946 * 10th Air Division, 13 April 1953 * 325th Fighter Group, 15 August 1957 * 326th Fighter Group, 15 March 1960 * 57th Fighter Group, 1 April 1961 * 405th Fighter Wing, 10 June 1966 – 15 December 1969 * 57th Fighter Weapons (later, 57 Tactical Training; 57 Fighter Weapons) Wing, 15 October 1972– 5 October 1990 * 57th Operations Group, 3 October 2003 * 57th Adversary Tactics Group, 1 July 2005 – Present Stations * Mitchel Field, New York, 15 January 1941 * Bradley Field, Connecticut, 19 August 1941 * Revere Airport , Massachusetts, 12 December 1941 * Boston Airport, Massachusetts, 9 February– 5 July 1942 * Muqeible Airfield, British Palestine, 19 August 1942 * RAF El Amiriya, Egypt, 16 September 1942 * Landing Ground 37, Egypt, 5 November 1942 * RAF Gambut, Libya, 13 November 1942 * Martuba Airfield, Libya, 20 November 1942 * Belandah Airfield, Libya, 11 December 1942 * Hamraiet Airfield, Libya, 12 January 1943 * Zuara Airfield, Libya, 24 February 1943 * Ben Gardane Airfield, Tunisia, 10 March 1943 * Soltane Airfield, Tunisia, 20 March 1943 * Hazbub Airfield, Tunisia, 4 April 1943 * Skhirra Airfield, Tunisia, 11 April 1943 * El Djem Airfield, Tunisia, 14 April 1943 * Hani Airfield, Tunisia, 21 April 1943 * Bou Grara Airfield, Tunisia, 19 May 1943 * Takali Airfield, Malta, 27 June 1943 * Pachino Airfield, Sicily, 19 July 1943 * Scordia Airfield, Sicily, 29 July 1943 * Milazzo Airfield, Sicily, 12 September 1943 * Rocca Bernardo Airfield, Italy, 17 September 1943 * Rocca Bernardo Airfield, Italy, 25 September 1943 * Foggia Airfield, Italy, 2 October 1943 * Amendola Airfield, Italy, 25 October 1943 * Cercola Airfield, Italy, 3 March 1944 * Alto Airfield, Corsica, 30 March 1944 * Ombrene Airfield, Italy, 12 September 1944 * Grosseto Airfield, Italy, 24 September 1944 * Villafranca di Verona Airfield, Italy, 29 April 1945 * Grosseto Airfield, Italy, 8 May 1945 * Bagnoli Airfield, Italy, 15 July– 6August 1945 * Drew Field, Florida, 23 August– 7 November 1945 * Shemya Army Airfield, Aleutian Islands,15 August 1946 * Marks Army Airfield, Alaska Territory, 8 May 1947 * Elmendorf AFB, Alaska Territory, 8 September 1947 * McChord AFB, Washington, 15 August 1957 * Paine Field, Washington, 15 March 1960– 2 June 1966 * Clark AB, Philippines, 10 June 1966 – 15 December 1969 : Rotational deployments of F-102 Delta Daggers to Da Nang AB, South Vietnam, 1966-1969 (Tail Code: PE) * Nellis AFB, Nevada, 15 October 1972 – 5 October 1990; since 3 October 2003 Aircraft assigned * P-40 Warhawk, 1941–1944 * P-47 Thunderbolt, 1944–1945 * P-38 Lightning, 1946 * P-51 Mustang, 1946, 1947–1948 * F-80 Shooting Star, 1948–1951 * F-94 Starfire, 1951–1954 * F-89 Scorpion, 1954–1957 * F/TF-102 Delta Dagger, 1957–1969 * T-38 Talon, 1972–1976 * F-5E Tiger II, 1976–1988 * F-16 Falcon, 1988–1990 Unit emblems File:64th Fighter Squadron - World War II emblem.png|World War II unit emblem File:64th--fighter-interceptor-squadron-ADC.png|Air Defense Command era unit emblem References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. * USAF Aerospace Defense Command publication, The Interceptor, January 1979 (Volume 21, Number 1). * USAFHRA Fact Sheet 64th Aggressor Squadron Aggressor 064 Category:Military units and formations in Nevada